Detrás de las palabras
by Akari29
Summary: Cuando Darien leyó la primera carta no supo que sería el comienzo de algo que cambiaría su destino. ¿Puede alguien enamorarse a través de las palabras?
1. Carta n1: Carta de amor

_**Nota de la Autora:**_ 1) Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, éstos son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los uso sin fines de lucro y para entretener.

2) Acá les traigo una nueva historia de esta gran pareja, espero que les guste y, como siempre, no olviden dejar sus importantes comentarios.

* * *

**_Carta N° 1: Carta de amor_**

* * *

Cuando el empleado del correo golpeó a mi puerta la mañana del 31 de diciembre de 2010, no me resultó en absoluto algo extraño. Por el contrario, sí encontré sorpresivo el contenido que esta vez traía dirigido hacia mí: una carta.

El cartero se fue y yo dejé mi vista pensativa sobre el remitente: _"Usagi"_

Seguí pensando…No, realmente no conocía a nadie, ni a ninguna empresa con ese nombre. "Usagi".

Como dirección, describía: "Skylight s/n".

Sin detenerme más, abrí el sobre. Dentro de él, una carta escrita de puño y letra. Una caligrafía clara y fina.

Apoyado sobre la mesada de la cocina, comencé a leer, y nunca pude darme cuenta entonces, cómo ese acto pequeño, en ese instante, traería a mí tantas cosas.

* * *

**_"28 de Octubre de 2008_**

**_Algunas personas nacemos con una cobardía generalizada. No somos capaces, aunque querramos y nos lamentemos de ello, de hacer nada. Y no es que verdaderamente no quisiera intentarlo. Lo sé. Esta posición es realmente más cómoda que la otra, que la de arriesgarse sin más._**

**_Pero, ¿qué sentido tendría arriesgarse en este caso?... ¿Evitarse el dolor de lo certero está realmente mal?... No quiero que me juzguen por lo que no hago, sino por lo que hacer significaría para mis sentimientos._**

**_¿Si no tengo miedo a arrepentirme de no haber hecho lo que debería?...No._**

**_Lo hago de esta forma platónica, que, ante la inexistencia de mi presencia en tu vida, resulta suficiente para mí._**

**_Perdóname Darien._**

**_Amarte de esta forma, es algo que me da miedo. ¿Puede el amor dar miedo?..."

* * *

_**

Dejé a un lado la carta y volví al sobre.

¿Qué significaba esto?...

_"Usagi"…Calle "Skylight"…_

Nada, nada…Mi mente intentaba explorar conocidos a gran rapidez, sin lograr nada.

_- ¿Sucede algo, Darien?_- la voz de Esmeralda viniendo desde el cuarto, me asustó. Intenté esconder la carta de su vista como si hubiera hecho algo malo.

- _Nada. No pasa nada._ – Respondí aparatosamente.

Esmeralda, que ahora me esperaba en la habitación, no era una mala chica. Después de todo, intentaba enamorarme lo mejor posible. Y en un momento, creí que lo había hecho. Justo en ese momento en que se convirtió en mi amante, tres meses atrás.

Volví al cuarto después.

* * *

Más tarde, en la tranquilidad de la noche, regresé a ese envoltorio que había guardado.

_**"Los amores cobardes no llegan ni a amores ni a historias, se quedan ahí; ni el destino los puede guardar, ni el mejor orador conjugar.**_

_**La canción dice la verdad.**_

_**Aún así, esta cobardía representa para mí, esta especie de felicidad loca, o abstracta."**_

Ya eran las doce de la noche. Cuando terminé la primera carta y surgió la duda.

_¿Qué era esto?..._

_"¿Usagi?..."_

Por alguna razón, mi pecho se oprimía con cierta tristeza.

Alguien decía amarme hasta el punto de ser feliz con expresarse en unas cartas que, ¿ahora había enviado?

Ciertamente, no supe qué pensar; era un método extraño e infantil, hasta cierto punto. Pero en los trazos, en las palabras se reflejaba cierto dolor y un amor inmenso.

No pude evitar entonces sentirme emocionado y…extrañamente feliz.

* * *

**_Brisalunar_** - 10/01/2011


	2. Carta 2: Carta de amor a primera vista

**Aclaración**: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, éstos son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi. Yo sólo los utilizo sin fines de lucro y para entretener.

Disculpen la demora, es que intento adelantar capítulos y que la historia quede lo mejor posible y eso me está llevando su tiempo, asi que, por favor, no olviden dejar sus comentarios. Gracias por leer esta historia, espero que la disfruten.

* * *

_**Carta n° 2: Carta de amor a primera vista. Carta de búsqueda.**_

Habían pasado dos días desde que leyera esa carta.

Ciertamente, de a ratos, volvía a darle vuelta al asunto.

La carta había sido escrita en 2008, pero enviada un día antes de que me llegara. ¿Qué significaba esto?

El café del desayuno se enfriaba mientras pensaba mirando hacia la calle.

¿Esa persona…me seguía amando?

Me despabilé cuando vi la camioneta del correo estacionarse frente a mí puerta y acercarse a mi casa.

Otra vez, una nueva carta.

Esta vez, un poco más presuroso, miré rápidamente el remitente: la misma persona y la misma calle. El joven cartero desapareció fugazmente de mi vista.

* * *

"_**29 de octubre de 2008.**_

_**Nunca antes había buscado a nadie. Pero cuando te vi cruzar la puerta vidriada del aula magna, supe que nada sería como antes. Sentí que te había encontrado.**_

_**Cuando te presentaste a la clase, con esa sonrisa nerviosa, entendí que había caído en una trampa mortal.**_

_**Mi corazón latió tan rápido en ese momento, ¿sabes? **_

_**Al principio, intenté no darle mayor importancia. Pero cada vez que cruzabas esa puerta, mis emociones se alteraban al son de tus pasos recorriendo el salón con ese discurso pasional sobre la ética de los médicos.**_

_**Recuerdo el día en que me dí cuenta que estaba enamorada de ti: regresaba a casa después de una de tus clases, iba en el autobús escuchando la radio. Sentí que la melodía de la canción que sonaba me golpeaba. 'Una vez mas, /vuelvo a preguntarme/**_

_**si el camino que me lleva/ pasa por ti'**_

_**Una angustia me recorrió entonces: quería verte, no quería que el camino siguiera alejándome de ti.**_

_**Sacudí de mi cabeza esas ideas. Como si con eso pudiera negar lo que sentía.**_

_**¿Crees en los amores a primera vista?"**_

_-"Acaso, ¿existen otros?"_ – respondí inconscientemente, como si pudiera sentir alguna voz suave hacerme la pregunta.

Sonreí.

Era tan simple y tan lleno de amor.

"_**Desde ese día, soy esta persona. Suena cursi, pero el hecho de que despiertes estos sentimientos en mí, me hacen muy feliz. Es que, ¿sabes? Había pensado, por unos momentos que esos sentimientos jamás llegarían. Que sería alguien que no podría amar. No después de todo lo mi vida es."**_

_¿Qué es lo que le había pasado?...¿Quién es ella?_

"_**Siempre te amaré por eso. Gracias, porque sueño a tu lado, aunque no duerma contigo."**_

Me alegraba ver su devoto amor.

Sus trazos parecían mostrar la calma de la que hablaba.

Pero ¿quién era ella?...¿Cómo puede amarme como dice?

El día transcurría y volvía a releer esa última carta, que hacía que mi sonrisa se hiciera más ancha. No era una sensación de satisfacción vanidosa, no. Más bien, un sentimiento cercano a la alegría, a la tranquilidad. Y a la incertidumbre.

_- Andrew, pasa…-_ dije al abrir la puerta, después de que sonara el timbre.

_- Amigo, ¿todo en orden?_

_- Sí, en…orden.-_ miré hacia la ventana, mientras preparaba unos cafés_.- ¡Andrew!-_ dije súbitamente.

_- Ya me parecía a mí que algo pasaba, dime…-_respondió sonriente

_- ¿Crees que alguien puede enamorarse de otra persona sin haberla tratado antes?-_ pregunté, dudoso.

_- No sé…No podría decir que es imposible…¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

_- Ah, nada en especial…Una frase que leí por ahí…Cambiando de tema, ¿conoces la calle Skylight?_

_- Mmm…Sí…Es raro que lo preguntes, es una de las calles que atraviesa toda la ciudad…En realidad, se llamaba así hace tiempo, cosa de dos años, ahora tiene el nombre de Manifest Destiny._

_- ¿Dos años, eh?_

_- ¿Qué es lo sucede, Darien?_

_- Nada, no pasa nada._

¿Qué había pasado en mi vida en los últimos dos años?...Había tomado el cargo de profesor en la facultad, me había mudado a esta ciudad…Pero el amor estaba lejos de mí entonces; me había llevado un desencanto atroz cuando describí que aquella chica, a la que tanto amaba, me engañaba con mi hermanastro menor, Kyouya, y me había utilizado sin escrúpulos para acercarse a él. Y peor aún, nos había engañado tan estratégicamente a los dos, para hacerse con la herencia de nuestra familia. Y los dos, habíamos caído sin oponer mayor resistencia. Yo pensando que me amaba, y mi hermano, Kyouya, también, intentando librarla de toda culpa aludiendo una confusión en sus sentimientos.

De sólo recordarlo, despierta mi odio.

Desde entonces, enterré toda clase de ilusión o de deseo verdadero sobre el amor.

Ahora, Esmeralda intentaba llenar ese agujero vacío y yo me dejaba hacer sin convencimiento.

Y ahora, esta persona, decía amarme en esos años, en que me sentí tan solo.

Una duda, sobre las demás, me inquietaba: ¿quién era ella?

Por las cartas, sólo obtenía leves pistas: la escritura, me hacía presumir que se trataba de una mujer, aunque, tampoco tenía certezas sobre ello, ya que "_Usagi_" bien podría ser cualquier género. Esta persona, había pasado por las aulas de la facultad, pero claro, existían muchas posibilidades; las clases era demasiado concurridas y además, después de dos años, esa persona podría haber abandonado la facultad o haber terminado.

Ciertamente, las opciones eran muchas.

* * *

Era la tarde y aún era temprano.

Decidí salir al parque un rato.

Cuando me descuidé estaba lejos del parque al que solía ir. Estaba perdido.

Delante de mi auto, otra paseaba despacio.

_- ¡Esas piernas son la perdición, bombón!-_ gritó alguien desaforado, desde adentro del auto.

_- ¡Vete al diablo, troglodita!_- respondió del modo más iracundo una chica rubia, con una bandana en el pelo, que ordenaba unos libros, en la entrada que daba la calle, en una librería pequeña.

Cuando estuve cerca, me sorprendí. Ese rostro era conocido.

_- Disculpa…_- dije, dubitativo, mientras acercaba el auto a la vereda, para no entorpecer el paso.

_- ¿Otro idiota más?...¡¿Qué quieres?-_ giró furiosa, totalmente confundida.- ¿_Qué?...Eh…¡Pro-Profesor Shields!_

_- ¿Eh?...Tsukino, ¿verdad?-_ Tsukino era alumna de la facultad, la recordaba. Se acercó despacio al auto. Cuando estuvo cerca, pude percatarme de algo: Tsukino era una muchacha de rasgos finos y delicados, de unos ojos celestes radiantes, delgada. Colgaba de su cuello un dije que me causó gracia; un pequeño conejo plateado, sentado sobre una media luna fina.

Por alguna razón, tuve un extraño sentimiento. Una especie de dejá vu más que fugaz.

_- Disculpa, ¿esta es la calle Skylight, cierto?-_ pregunté todavía dudoso.

_- Sí, esta es_.- respondió sonriendo, tímidamente, mientras señalaba el cartel de la calle frente a mí que mostraba el nombre de la calle.

_- Ahhhhh…_- suspiré. Andrew estaba en lo correcto, la calle no tenía fin desde donde mi vista se posicionaba. Bien podría estar esa persona en cualquier lado, o, incluso, no estar ni si quiera aquí.

_- ¿Busca algo…en…particular?-_ habló ella, casi que ni la escucho.

_- Bueno…No sé… Creo que es mejor si lo dejo así por ahora, igualmente no podría encontrar lo que estoy buscando…Bueno, gracias…-_

_- Serena_.- interrumpió su voz mi frase.

_- Serena, gracias…_

_- Profesor Shields…Discúlpeme por haberle gritado._

_- No hay problema, tu odio no estaba dirigido a mí._

Aceleré entonces y busqué el camino de vuelta a casa. _"¿Qué es lo que estoy buscando aquí?"

* * *

**Brisalunar- 24/01/2011**_


	3. Carta 3: Carta de verdad y sonrisa

**_Aclaración_**: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi. Yo los utilizo sin fines de lucro y sólo para entretener.

_**Nota de la autora**_: ¡Perdón por el atraso!...En compensación traigo un capítulo un poco más largo, ja!...En esta ocasión las cosas comienzan a ponerse complicadas. Espero que les guste. No olviden dejar sus útiles comentarios...Nos vemos! Un abrazo.

* * *

_**Carta n° 3: Carta de verdad y sonrisa.**_

"_**13 de noviembre de 2008.**_

_**La honestidad puede llevarte a lugares insospechados. La gente odia la verdad, o al menos, el modo cruel en que la digo. Así la gente, casi huye despavorida cuando esta máscara cortés se cae a pedazos. Las personas no son lo que parecen, en muchos casos.**_

_**No miento si digo que los hombres que se acercaron a mí es por mi lado externo, ese que no habla de mí en verdad. **_

_**Según mis amigas, aparento ser un ser angelical, que se mueve como en un nube, pero en realidad, soy un león enjaulado, encima, muerto de hambre.**_

_**No soy la persona simpática que todos creen. Muy por el contrario, la lista de las cosas que me molestan tiene un largo infinito.**_

_**De crueldad y una sensatez que roza la mala educación, irascible, obsesiva e incluso cierto egoísmo forman todo lo que soy. Definitivamente, Darien Shields no podría enamorarse de una persona así. Y agradezco que así sea.**_

_**Seiya, compañero y amigo fiel, dice que no es así. Que tengo una visión distorsionada de mí, pero yo creo que su afecto por mí, no lo deja ver con claridad.**_

_**Odio un montón de cosas…**_

_**No importa lo que haga, aunque quiera odiarte, no puedo. Y desearía en cierto punto hacerlo. Reconocer que estoy aprisionada a ti con este vínculo imaginario, es reconocer que eres mi debilidad, ante lo que caigo sin oponer resistencia.**_

_**A veces, en días de tristeza, deseo por momentos fugaces, que te lleves, aunque dure poco, mi odio para siempre.**_

_**Del amor al odio, el pequeño paso. El paso inexistente para mí; odio con la misma intensidad que puedo amarte.**_

_**Hoy es uno de esos días en que sólo pensar en tu sonrisa, cambia mi estado de ánimo. Por eso, no dejes que nada deshaga tu sonrisa. Ni aquellas personas que no somos lo que parecemos.**_

_**¿Lo ves?...Ya se me pasó la tristeza. No conozco nada más infalible para el dolor que esa sonrisa que llevas. **_

_**Gracias por sonreír así y hacer que esos momentos pocos felices no valgan la pena."

* * *

**_

_- ¿Darien?-_ cuando escuché la voz de Esmeralda, escondí la carta entre los apuntes de las clases de la facultad.

_- Dime…_

_- ¿Te parece si salimos a cenar por ahí hoy?-_ me preguntó mientras peinaba su cabello, después de la ducha.

_- Por mí, está bien._

Salimos entonces y después de dar algunas vueltas en el auto, llegamos a un lindo restaurante, céntrico, refinado al extremo, como a Esmeralda parecía gustarle.

Una vez dentro, un mesero nos entregó las cartas.

Un momento después:

_-¿Qué desean los señores?-_volteé a ver al escuchar esa voz.

_-¿Serena?-_ la muchacha abrió los ojos cuando me dirigí a ella, con asombro.- _¿Trabajas aquí también?_

_- Profesor Shields…Sí._

_- Ya veo, te estás esforzando mucho._

_- Jeje…Eso creo.-_ Sentí el carraspeo incómodo de Esmeralda.

_- ¡Ah!...Perdona…Ella es Esmeralda, mi novia._

_- Ah, mucho gusto_…- la joven rubia hizo una pequeña reverencia, Esmeralda sólo asintió.

_- Serena, era una alumna de la facultad…_

_- Pero ahora es una mesera.-_ dijo Esmeralda, con algo de desprecio.- _¿Ordenamos de una vez?..Para mí lubina al vapor con vino blanco y aire de zanahoria, por favor._

_- Eh…Yo…-_ realmente me sentí incómodo. ¿Qué clase de trato era ese?- _Lasagna de verduras estará bien para mi._- dije sin pensarlo mucho.

_- En un momento, se los traigo._

Serena cruzó erguida y firmemente el salón. Suspiré un poco aliviado, como si ese trato de recién no la hubiera afectado.

Y en efecto, sin mucha demora, la comida llegó a la mesa.

- _Gracias_- dije mientras Serena acomodaba los platos

- _De nada, que lo disfruten_.- ya se estaba retirando de la mesa cuando:

- _Estas copas están sucias…¿Podrías traernos copas limpias…Por favor?_

_- Pero, Esmeralda, no están su-_

_- Darien, las copas están sucias, ¿es tan malo reclamar por un servicio que estamos pagando?_- me reprochó ella.

_- Ah, por favor, discúlpennos. Enseguida traigo copas limpias._ – Comenzó a recoger las copas de agua y las de vino.- _Disculpen las molestias, por favor_.- Serena sonría aparentando calma.

Cuando terminó de recoger todo, se había alejado tres pasos cuando el sonido de los cristales estalló.

_- ¡Ay, no!...¿Pero qué hace?_- dijo molesta la rubia mientras apuntaba a Esmeralda.

_- ¿Disculpa?-_ preguntó sarcástica Esmeralda, mientras yo me levantaba de la silla para ir a ayudarla, ví que se había cortado en el costado de la mano.

_- ¿Por qué puso el pie?...-_dijo furiosa mientras lloriqueaba un poco y se agachaba para recoger los pedazos de cristal.

_- ¡Serena!-_ un muchacho, también mesero, más o menos de su edad se acercó a ella a gran velocidad.

_- Disculpa Serena, te lastimaste la mano, debería ponerla bajo agua fria y_…- dije, acercándome a ella.

_- ¿Te lastimaste, conejo?...¿Estás bien?_- le preguntó el chico- _Déjalo, ya lo recojo yo. Te vas a seguir cortando. Mira esa mano._- el muchacho no me había notado.

_- Estoy bien, Seiya, sólo me corté un poco…_

_- Déjame ver…-_propuse mientras me acercaba a su mano.

_- ¡No la toques!-_ dijo el mesero, y sentí en su mirada el odio. Se dirigió de nuevo a ella. – _Vamos al baño, ya terminé con esto.-_ volvió su mirada iracunda hacia nosotros- _otro mesero los atenderá. Disculpen las molestias._

_- Está bien, no se preocupen por nosotros. Nos vamos ya, discúlpenos.-_ manifesté, avergonzado y un poco molesto por la situación. Todo por una aparente copa sucia. Esmeralda me iba a escuchar.

_- No nos vamos. Quiero que me compensen después de esto._

_- ¡Esmeralda, nos vamos!-_ respondí entre dientes.

Salimos entonces.

_- Espero que puedas explicar qué significó esa escena…_

_- No era una escena._

_- ¿No?-_ dije sarcástico- _Sabes que la copa no estaba sucia._

_- Bueno, si no flirtearas con esa…mesera…Yo no hubiera…_

_- No estaba flirteando…Te lo diré una vez; que seas heredera del grupo Tokei no te da derecho a tratar así a las personas…Detesto a las personas que se creen superiores por su condición económica…Entonces, no hagas que te deteste._

La vuelta a casa fue silenciosa.

El ambiente estaba tenso.

Sólo me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue a dormir.

* * *

En la madrugada, con mi insomnio diario, volví a las cartas.

Leerlas me daba cierta paz. ¿Qué sería de la vida de esta persona? ¿Su amor era tan grande?

Releí la tercera carta otra vez; estaba en lo cierto. Las personas no son lo que parecen.

* * *

Llegué a casa, después de un largo día de trabajo.

Todavía la tensión se resentía en mi pecho y más aún, sabiendo las consecuencias del teatro. A pesar de eso, ella hacía que mis días resultaran más alegres y livianos. Eso sería el amor, después del amor. Su presencia formaba parte de mis días, desde hacía poco tiempo y ciertamente me había encariñado ya, al borde de que su ausencia doliera, si pensaba en eso.

Estaba molesto por el espectáculo pero, que tuviera celos, cierto miedo -infundado, claro- a perderme me hacía sentir cierta seguridad sobre sus sentimientos.

Podría perdonarla sin dudarlo, si tan sólo abandonaba ese capricho.

Aparqué el auto. Entré a la casa, podía escuchar la voz de Esmeralda venir del patio trasero. Hablaba por teléfono.

_- Por favor…-_ su voz sonaba lastimosa- _no lo hagas…Sabes que yo…Lo sé…Pero no pude evitarlo…Tú y él, tan diferentes, y…tan iguales._

Mi corazón se detuvo un instante, contuve el aire.

_- Por favor, sólo dame una oportunidad…No es lo que tú estás pensando…Yo te amo…¡Yo te amo a ti!-_ su voz se quebró definitivamente.

Mis sentimientos también se quebraron.

_- Esmeralda…¿Qué significa esto?_

_- ¡Darien!-_ cortó la llamada- _Déjame explicarte…-_ intentó sonreir exageradamente, mientras secaba de su rostro las lágrimas.

_- No soy tonto, no tienes que explicarme que estás con alguien más… ¡O que amas a otra persona!_

_- No es eso…¡Déjame que te explique!-_ se acercó a mí, intentó acariciarme el rostro.

_- Por favor, no me toques…Sólo dime que no es lo que estoy pensando…Tú no lo necesitas, ¿cierto?-_ su silencio parecía ser toda la respuesta-

_- Eso pudo ser al principio, pero ahora…Es diferente. Yo te amo, Dar._

_- ¿Al principio?...¡Acabo de escucharte decir que amas a otro tipo!...¿Por qué lo haces?...¿Acaso la fortuna de tu padre no es suficiente?...¿Tienes que usar mis sentimientos para asegurarte un futuro sin privaciones?_

_- Darien, las empresas de mi padre-_

_- ¡No me interesa! ¿Qué clase de monstruo eres?...Sólo vete de mi casa, con el poco de dignidad que te queda, si es que sabes lo que eso significa._

La ví cruzar la puerta sin la menor pena.

Por segunda vez en mi vida, la historia parecía repetirse.

Otra vez, alguien se acercaba a mí por la maldición del poder y el dinero de los Shields. Otra vez, me habían utilizado sin remordimientos.

Realmente, me sentía un tonto. Sentí el nudo en mi garganta.

Intenté no llorar por lo que no valía realmente la pena, aunque quemara y doliera.

Recordé entonces la última carta: _**"Por eso, no dejes que nada deshaga tu sonrisa. Ni aquellas personas que no somos lo que parecemos."**_

Quien fuera, desde esa distancia en el tiempo y en espacio, sabía llenar de consuelo mis sentimientos.

Volví a releer desde la primera carta.

Quien quiera que fuera, su amor, podía desterrar la decepción de ese momento.

* * *

Salí a caminar en medio de la noche.

Después de lo que había pasado con Esmeralda, sentía viciado el aire de la casa.

No recuerdo en qué momento, dí con aquel bar en el que me adentré.

Lo próximo que recuerdo es haber caminado hasta un parque, y verme sentado en el banco de una plaza. Cuando una sonrisa conocida y amable, una mirada dulce, se acercaron.

Recuerdo los rubios cabellos lacios de Serena balanceándose al son del viento de la madrugada.

_- Profesor Shields, ¿está usted bien?_

_- Bueno, en realidad, no._- levanté mi rostro y mis ojos encontraron los suyos, que me miraban preocupados._- ¿Realmente me veo tan miserable?-_ Ella no contestó y se sentó a mi lado._- ¿Sabes lo que significa tener en frente lo que amas, pero al final no alcanzarlo nunca?-_ Ella sólo escuchaba_- Está ahí, aparentemente, pero a la vez, no… Así, por segunda vez. ¿Debo ser muy tonto, no?_

_- Bueno, yo puedo entenderlo...Siempre los que aman sufren y somos tontos, porque caemos ante los aparentes sentimientos de alguien más...Y una vez que caímos, no podemos ver nada más…Y así somos felices. Tontos y ciegos, pero felices._

_- ¿Crees que haya modo de solucionarlo?_

_- No creo, es natural que sea así.-_ Ella sonrió.

Tomé mi sien, no recuerdo en qué momento comenzó dolerme tanto, que casi no me permitía mantener los ojos abiertos.

_- Creo que bebió demás…_

_- Aghhh…Sí…Creo que un analgésico estaré bien._

_- Si quiere…Mi casa está cerca, tengo algunos analgésicos allí…Le llamaré un taxi desde ahí-_ ella se puso de pie, esperando que la siguiera.- Que no le de pena.-sonrió. Entonces, me di cuenta de la esbelta figura de Serena.

Sin decir nada más, me puse de pie, dispuesto a seguirla.

Caminamos en silencio, un par de calles.

Abrió la puerta de su departamento, yo miré hacia la esquina.

_- ¿Vives sobre la calle Manifest Destiny, cierto?...-_ ella asintió- _¿Antes era la calle Skylight?_

_- Sí, era._

Entramos a su departamento, sin querer, tropecé contra el cuerpo de Serena, sosteniéndola en mis brazos para evitar que cayera. Estaba mareado, pero pude sentir la respiración de Serena cerca de mi rostro. A pesar de la oscuridad, podía sentir su mirada celeste, sus senos contra mi pecho, la fina cintura contra mi brazo, sujetándola.

En esa opacidad, algo en mí se desató. Sentí correr mi sangre.

Mis labios golpearon los de ella.

Ella parecía corresponder.

Cada vez más, aumentaban la pasión y la cantidad de los besos. La ropa comenzó a caer.

Nuestras manos recorrieron los cuerpos.

Encontré delicioso y perfecto el cuerpo de Serena.

No podía ordenar mi juicio, no podía si quiera pensar en detenerme.

Así, besé su cuerpo entero. Ella respondió y navegó en mi cuerpo también. Hasta que nuestros sexos chocaron.

La sensación de estar dentro de ella me extasiaba, parecía necesitar cada momento más y ella correspondía apasionada.

A la pasión siguió un momento silencioso, donde las respiraciones entre cortadas llenaban el aire.

Intenté contemplar el rostro de Serena en medio de la oscuridad.

_- Yo…-_ comencé a murmurar.

_- No tienes que decir nada… Todo…Está bien.-_ su voz sonaba tan tranquilizadora y dulce._- Voy por los analgésicos…_

_- Espera- _la detuve_- no me hacen falta ya._

_- Entonces, ¿quieres que te llame un taxi?_

_- ¿Te molesta si…me quedo un momento más aquí?_

_- Claro que no…Iré por un poco de café, ¿quieres?- _la sonrisa calma de Serena sólo provocaba paz._  
_

_-Por favor._

_

* * *

_

**_Brisalunar_**- 16 /02 /2011

* * *

**_"No lloraré ahora que estás a mi lado._**

**_Muchas gracias,_**

**_ Por venir a mí."_**


	4. Carta 4: Carta de sentimientos puros

**_Aclaración:_** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi. Yo sólo los utilizo sin fines de lucro y para entretener.

**_Nota de la autora:_** Desde ya, pido disculpas por el retraso. Espero que estén disfrutando de esta historia, que pronto llegará a su fin! No olviden dejar sus comentarios, es importante para mí saber lo que piensan! Nos vemos!

* * *

_**Carta N° 4: Carta de sentimientos puros.**_

* * *

No recuerdo en qué momento me quedé dormido.

Sí recuerdo la voz de Serena susurrando unas palabras: "gracias por venir a mí".

"_¿Por qué debería agradecerme?"_- fui pensando mientras abandoné su barrio y junto en mi memoria todos los fragmentos de esa noche.

Puedo rememorar todo. Nuestros cuerpos encendidos y el instante después.

Tengo en mi cabeza detalles de su cuerpo y de sus gestos desprendidos.

Cuando desperté me había dejado las llaves de su casa para que cerrara al irme.

Noté entonces lo pequeño de su departamento, y ví, en un rincón, unos peluches en forma de conejos. _"Le gustan mucho los conejos"_, me dije al invocar en mi mente también colgante que llevaba puesto.

Esta vez el frío me escalaba los huesos, mientras esperaba el taxi.

Mientras avanzaba el taxi, algo en mí entraba en contradicción: ¿Qué había hecho?

Había demostrado con palabras mi dolor frente a Serena por la traición de Esmeralda, que me había usado sin consideraciones, y había depositado en ella, en Serena, mi ira y mi frustración.

Había pagado con la misma moneda a Serena, sin el menor descaro. A ella, que sólo me ofreció ayuda.

¿En qué clase de persona me había convertido el dolor? Si había jugado con ella de esta forma, ¿qué límites existirían para mí después de esto?

Vino a mi cabeza entonces, su voz apacible: "_No tienes que decir nada… Todo…Está bien"._

Entonces, mis pensamientos se agolparon en un solo.

¿Acaso, era posible que ella comprendiera eso? ¿Qué entendiera mi dolor hasta tal punto y, aún así y por eso, hubiera accedido sin oponerse?

Me sentí descubierto y aún más avergonzado: sin pensarlo, había utilizado a Serena para vengarme. ¿Qué clase de persona era ahora?

* * *

Cuando llegué a casa, la asombrosa fortuna de coincidir con el cartero, hasta me resultó extraña en cierto punto. Me dio la sensación de que aguardaba en la puerta a que llegara, como si supiera lo que importaban para mí esas cartas.

Sin cruzar palabra, el joven cartero me entregó la carta y la planilla para certificar el recibo. Hasta que abandoné la vista del sobre y entonces:

_- Eres tú…¿El chico del restaurant, cierto?_ – dije. El chico me miró nervioso.

_- Ah…¿Cómo lo supo?_- titubeó.

_- Bueno, después de ese incidente, es difícil no recordarlo._- Se hizo un silencio tenso- _Trabajas aquí también…Tan trabajador como Serena._

_- Sí, ella es muy trabajadora._-respondió definitivamente molesto. Quizá el muchacho estaba interesado en ella, después de recordar el modo en que se preocupó, no pude descartar esa posibilidad y mucho menos, evitar sentirme un tanto extraño al reconocer eso.

El muchacho guardó todos los papeles rápidamente en su bolso.

_- Bueno, hasta la próxima._

_- Ah, ¡espera!...Tengo que preguntarte algo…_- dije ansioso- _¿existe alguna posibilidad de encontrar a la persona que envía las cartas?...Lo que quiero decir, es que desconozco este remitente y realmente necesito saber de quién se trata._

_- Es imposible._

_- ¿Eh?_

_- Es imposible que desconozca a la persona que le envía esto_.- respondió con una seguridad desconcertante.- _Además, es difícil identificar a cada usuario del correo, ya que este tipo de envío lo recogemos de las urnas públicas que están en la calle._- resolvió, aflojando la rigidez de su voz._- Lamento no poder ayudarlo-_ dijo mientras se marchaba y con él, algunas de mis esperanzas.

* * *

"_**30 de Diciembre de 2008.**_

_**Yo creo que hay existen distintas formas de amar, pero que el amor es uno. Siempre es uno.**_

_**Así, hay gente que ama sin misterio, dando todo de sí, siendo capaz de dejar de lado sus sueños en pos del amor que siente. También hay personas que aman y no son capaces de demostrarlo, pero aún así, no podrían vivir de otra forma.**_

_**Otras personas, aman de tal modo que no toleran que alguien más pueda desear a la persona que aman. También hay gente que ama pero no saber amar bien y termina lastimando a la persona que más ama.**_

_**Gente que ama a aquella persona que ama a alguien más. Y así la lista sería interminable.**_

_**Creo que el amor es puro en todas estas formas. El deseo de que la persona que amas sea feliz es lo que lo nutre de pureza y a la vez, de cierta inocencia. 'Los que aman son inocentes' escuché decir una vez, y ahora que lo pienso, puede que tenga razón.**_

_**No puedo culparme por amarte, así, desde esta distancia, desde mis miedos. Aún así, segura de darte todo. **_

_**No importa qué tanto duela o cuán feliz me haga, no puedo culparme. **_

_**Porque ambiciono más que nada tu felicidad es que no puedo dejar que lo que siento se corrompa por el deseo egoísta de atarte a mí, casi sin preguntarte.**_

_**Porque mis sentimientos son puros, aunque no perfectos, es que no puedo más que enamorarme de ti cada día, por las pequeñas cosas, por tus grandes sueños."**_

Terminé de leer y sentí aún más remordimiento: una especie de vacío en mis sentimientos, esa ausencia de la pureza era parte de mí desde esa noche.

Pasaba el día pensando en las cartas, en las palabras que me reconfortaban y me hacían sentir amado, de verdad.

Pero la duda, seguía siendo la misma: ¿Quién era la persona detrás de estas palabras? ¿Cuál es su intención enviar cartas fechadas dos años atrás? ¿Ha estado tan cerca de mí y no lo noté?... Las dudas parecían eternas…A pesar de la incertidumbre, no puedo evitar que mi corazón y mi cara sonrían al abrir cada sobre.

* * *

Ciertamente, ese día mis pensamientos viajaban en vaivén entre Serena y las cartas.

Por alguna razón, cuando la noche acaeció, caminé otra vez hasta la plaza, donde soplaba un aire fresco.

Seguí con paso lento hasta toparme nuevamente con la puerta del departamento de Serena, donde había una luz prendida.

Desde donde estaba, podía observar a Serena preparar algo en la pequeña cocina; moverse ágil. Sonreí al observar su peinado.

Serena tenía un efecto tranquilizador. Llenaba de paz el aire que respiraba.

Me fue imposible volverme sobre mis pasos y abandonar esa calma.

El timbre sonó y tras la puerta el rostro de Serena se asomó. Sin mediar una palabra, sonrió.

Y suspiré aliviado; dentro de mí guardaba el miedo de que me rechazara, que me juzgara tal como yo lo había echo conmigo mismo.

_- Hola-_ dijo sonriendo y quedé prendido en su sonrisa.

Me invitó a cenar. Intenté negarme, pero no tenía mejor lugar donde ir y la compañía de Serena se tornaba necesaria y amena para mí.

_- Déjame ayudarte en algo, por favor.- _dije avergonzado, pero dispuesto.

_- ¡Ni hablar!...Eres visita._

_- Pero ni siquiera avisé._

_- Pero ya estás aquí-_ volvió a sonreír y en un momento sentí como si no pudiera dejar verla.

Siguió cocinando con gracia, susurrando una canción. Yo no era capaz de articular palabra, contemplarla así, parecía bastar.

_- Entonces, ¿pasta te parece bien?_

_- Claro, sí._

Mientras cenamos, hablamos un poco y la música de la radio sonaba de fondo.

Cuando acabamos, comenzamos a hablar con un poco más de confianza. Serena parecía buscar siempre las palabras adecuadas, como si cuidara cada cosa que quería expresarme.

_- Entonces, ¿por qué dejaste la facultad?_

_- Problemas personales._

_- Eras muy buena estudiante.-_ Serena abrió los ojos, sorprendida._- Sí, sé que no participabas mucho en clase, pero tus trabajos siempre tuvieron las calificaciones más altas._

_- Pensé…Que no sabía ni quién era._

_- Sé quien eres, Serena.- _dije con la sensación y con la seguridad de haberla conocido durante años.

Serena me contó, entre copa y copa de vino, entre canción y canción de la radio, sobre algunos episodios y rutinas de su vida. Por alguna razón, quería saberlo todo.

Pero se molestaba un poco si hablaba demasiado, así que respetando las categorías, también contaba mi historia.

Las agujas del reloj se escurrieron veloces, y las primeras horas de la madrugada nos atraparon.

_- Bueno, creo que será mejor que regrese, ya es muy tarde y...-_ dije poniéndome de pie y caminando unos pasos hacia la puerta. Deseé entonces que algo pasara.

Cuando la puerta estuvo casi frente a mí, noté la pequeña tensión sobre mi traje. Al girar la mano de Serena, sostenía tímidamente la manga de mi saco.

De a poco, sostuvo su mirada frente a mí.

Entonces, al verla así, reteniéndome, sólo fui capaz de acercarme a su rostro y besarla lo más tiernamente que mis labios pudieran. Sin saberlo, ella había adivinado mis deseos de permanecer junto a ella.

De a poco, nuestros besos se apasionaron y otra vez, como esa noche, nuestros cuerpos se enredaron y comulgaron con el mismo deseo. Tuve la sensación de que mi cuerpo en estas horas la había echado de menos; mis manos se complacían tanto en acariciarla, su contextura pequeña y delicada, parecía adaptarse perfectamente a mi cuerpo.

Después de estar juntos, ella, sin decir nada, se aferró a mí.

Experimenté entonces el calor de su piel, el leve aroma a jazmín que exhalaba. Rodeé con mi brazo su espalda hasta alcanzar con la punta de los dedos, su cintura.

La música en la radio sonaba.

_- Debes pedir un deseo.-_ dijo en un susurro._- Antes de que termine la canción._

_- ¿Un deseo?_

_- ¿Sabes que significa "nagareboshi"*?..._

_- No…¿Qué es?_

_- "Estrella fugaz"_

Sonreí.

Entonces, deseé que esa hermosa sensación no se evaporara, que el calor que me abrigaba entonces durara por siempre, que la pureza de ese sentimiento no se agotara.

_- Deseo…Sentimientos puros.-_ expresé.

Observé cómo el rostro de Serena acunaba una sonrisa pacífica.

_- Es…Un gran deseo._

* * *

***Nagareboshi** ("Estrella fugaz"): Canción del dúo japonés **Kobukuro.**

* * *

**_Brisalunar_ - 13/03/2011**

* * *

_**"Dile a la mañana que se acerca mi sueño, que todo lo que esperas, con paciencia se logra"**_


	5. Carta 5: Carta del  final

_**Carta N° 5: Carta del final**_

Desde esa noche, visité a Serena casi todos los días.

Su compañía me hacía feliz, y cada vez que me marchaba a casa o al trabajo, tenía el deseo de que algo pasara y me detuviera con ella, allí donde estábamos.

Ella sonreía y supe que no había visto antes una sonrisa tan linda, unos ojos tan expresivos y unas manías tan encantadoras. Pero…No éramos más que amantes, escapando de la crueldad del mundo.

Serena no me pedía explicaciones, aunque quisiera dárselas.

Serena hablaba de su vida en un susurro, a veces, tenía la sensación de que iba a llorar.

Serena hablaba con sinceridad y sin tapujos de lo que pensaba, lo que me parecía cada día más loable.

Y a pesar de que hasta ese momento, sólo éramos compañeros circunstanciales, en ocasiones, me confundían sus caricias, sus gestos y sus amorosas actitudes.

En las últimas semanas, Serena habitaba entre las oportunidades que me hacían sentir que mi destino no era tan malo.

Sin embargo, algo se quebró ese lunes:

_**- Darien, voy a irme al extranjero este miércoles**_.- Me quedé en silencio, creo que toda la ciudad se silenció entonces, quise preguntar por qué, por qué se iba, pero ¿tenía algún derecho?

Realmente me sentí molesto, como si ella me hubiera hecho a un lado, sin preguntarme, pero, ciertamente, no éramos aquello por lo cual existe algún derecho a reclamo. Aún así, eso no impedía que me sintiera contrariado.

Serena, al día siguiente, estaría bastante ocupada con la mudanza y el arreglo de sus cosas, asique no podía asegurarme de que pudiera verme. Eso me dijo, mientras me daba la espalda y cocinaba. Sólo hacia referencia a vernos, pero no a despedirnos.

Aunque no dijéramos nada, era una despedida.

Esa noche, hicimos el amor tan desesperadamente como aquella primera noche.

Pero había entre nosotros un ambiente silencioso, una especie de tristeza tácita o prohibida.

Esa noche, dormí abrazado a Serena, sabiendo que quizá nunca más la vería. No tuve el valor de exigir nada. No podía dejar de preguntarme qué hubiera sido de nosotros en otras circunstancias, que hubiera sido del destino.

Al día siguiente, desayunamos temprano y sólo cruzamos algunas palabras.

Ya en la puerta, a punto de marcharme, la miré.

_**- Espero que tengas un buen viaje y logres eso que tanto de**_- no me dejó terminar y se abrazó a mi. Rodeé con mis brazos su cuerpo, también me aferré a ella. Besé su cuello, su mejilla y sus labios otra vez. Sentí en mis labios la sal de sus lágrimas. Entonces, también en mi garganta se trenzó un nudo doloroso.

Secó sus lágrimas y me saludó con una media sonrisa por última vez.

Caminé de vuelta a casa, confundido y solitario. Ella aún estaba en casa, pero yo ya me sentía solo nuevamente. Por primera vez en años, falté con aviso a las clases en la facultad. No estaba de ánimos para nada más.

Cuando llegué, el cartero se alejaba del frente de casa. Me vio y me saludó asintiendo con la cabeza e intentó seguir con el viaje.

_**- ¡Espera!...**_- el joven se dio vuelta rápidamente- _**¿no tengo que firmar algún recibo?**_

_**- Ah, no…En este caso no es necesario, señor…**_- respondió un amable cartero. Pero esta vez, no era el muchacho de siempre.- _**La carta no está certificada, por eso, no hace falta que firme nada.**_

_**- Ya veo…¿Qué pasó con el otro chico?- **_pregunté mientras aceptaba el sobre

_**- ¿Otro…chico?**_ – preguntó dubitativo.

_**- Sí, solía venir otro muchacho a traerme…**_-miré el sobre para corroborar_**- estas mismas cartas.**_- El cartero me miró extrañado.

_**- Bueno, es un poco extraño, pero yo soy el encargado de la distribución del correo en toda esta sección desde hace ya algunos años…Y es la primera vez que vengo aquí a entregarle esto.-**_ siguió diciendo mientras se marchaba, trepándose a la bicicleta y dándole marcha.

_**- ¿Qué?...Pero si…-**_ Eso me resultó raro. Pero no le dí mayor importancia. Miles de cosas podrían haber pasado para que el otro muchacho trajera esas cartas.

Miré el sobre, mientras entraba a la casa y me acomodaba en el sillón.

* * *

"_**3 de enero de 2009.**_

_**Esta vez, no me explayaré mucho más.**_

_**Alargar este momento, me duele.**_

_**Siempre me pregunté sobre la posibilidad de que los sueños se hagan realidad.**_

_**Tengo grandes sueños, y sin dudar, sé que tú también los tienes, ¿verdad?**_

_**Creo que ante la monotonía de lo cotidiano, los sueños son esa fantástica salida; ese motor que moviliza. Yo creo que representan la oportunidad que nos da esperanza.**_

_**Y en ocasiones como esta, suelo cuestionarme, ¿qué han sido de mis sueños?**_

_**La respuesta es que los he dejado escapar por intentar alcanzar otros. Y a la vez, aunque me lamente, creo que es natural que así sea.**_

_**Te amo, sin encontrar mejores palabras que esas, si es que existen, créeme las buscaré para ti algún día. Has sido mi sueño durante este tiempo, y tengo la certeza, dentro de mí, que nunca llegaré a olvidarte. Siempre habrá algo que me ate a ti.**_

_**Ahora, tengo que irme. **_

_**Tengo que buscar una razón en el mundo real. Aunque te ame, aunque siempre esté aquí, no sirve de nada aferrarme a ti de este modo irreal, donde hablo contigo sin mayores respuestas.**_

_**Pero, ¿sabes?...¿Conoces la leyenda del Hilo Rojo del Destino?...Cuenta que, si esa persona está destinada a ti, a pesar del tiempo y la vicisitudes, aquel hilo que los une podrá tensarse, enredarse, gastarse pero nunca, jamás, se romperá. Aunque no me conozcas, ni puedas saber de mis sentimientos, mi hilo rojo estará unido a ti, siempre.**_

_**La vida tiene momentos agridulces, y aunque siempre sea necesaria mucha azúcar para tapar un poco de sal, quiero, anhelo, que seas feliz. Siempre."**_

* * *

Todo había terminado: mis esperanzas se derrumbaban de una sola vez; Serena se marchaba y aquellas cartas, y aquel amor parecían llegar al fin. Ambas, se alejaban de mí a un ritmo certero. ¿Qué podría hacer? Ambas eran platónicas e inalcanzables, en cierto punto.

Esa fue la segunda noche en que no pude conciliar el sueño.

Releí la carta, durante la madrugada, numerosas veces. Intentando buscar algo que desmarcara a esa persona. Pero no era capaz de pensar en nada coherente.

"_Usagi"…_Se escribía en el remitente del sobre con una letra distinta a la que estaba plasmada en las cartas. Recién lo notaba. Aún así, la caligrafía no me resultaba familiar.

Era inútil. Esa persona existía en mí, pero no podía saber quién era en verdad.

Durante la noche, mis pensamientos variaban entre la escritora de las cartas y Serena.

El sólo hecho de recordar su partida, sus besos y sus gestos, hacían que mi corazón se sintiera aprisionado y desgastado. Pensé en decirle que se quedara, que podíamos aunque sea, pensar en un "nosotros"…Pero, de vuelta, me cuestioné qué derecho me arrogaba para hacerlo. Me sentí inútil.

Aunque habían pasado unas horas, ansiaba tanto verla, tenerla en mi cuerpo y escuchar la melodía que tarareaba al cocinar.

La mañana me sorprendió. Sin demasiadas ganas, volví al trabajo en la facultad. Disimulé bastante bien mi malestar.

La tarde se asomó lenta.

Cuando me dí cuenta, estaba de pie, frente a la puerta del departamento de Serena. Estuve a punto de golpear, cuando algo dentro de mí, me detuvo.

Caminé de vuelta, cruzando el parque, con la esperanza absurda de verla, un momento más. Quizá eso me daría el valor que necesitaba para…No sé, hacer algo para retenerla junto a mí. ¡Diablos! No podía ser más egoísta. Sólo pensaba en mí. Ignoraba los sueños de Serena. Tal vez, después de todo, debería dejarla ir…

Atravesé las calles, en un momento, el reflejo de un escaparate me hizo detenerme a ver. Era la vidriera de una juguetería. Frente a mí, y como un presagio, un gran conejo de peluche, al que habían vestido con un traje de smoking. Instintivamente, recordé a Serena. Y me encontré sonriendo en el reflejo del espejo. Quizá, ¿debería regalarle uno de estos a Serena?, me pregunté. Con lo que le gustan, siempre lo conservaría y así guardaría siempre un recuerdo de mí. No quería que me olvidara. Yo, tenía la certeza de que nunca podría alejarla de mí.

Entre tanto, una pareja a mi lado conversaba tranquilamente.

_**- ¿No es lindo?**_

_**- Sí. Lo es.**_

_**- ¿Sabes lo que significa?**_

_**- Claro. "Usagi" quiere decir "conejo" en japonés.**_

Sentí entonces como si en mi mente, estallaran miles de cristales.

Una oleada de recuerdos se reproducieron, súbitamente, como golpes, como fragmentos de un rompe cabezas que encontraban un sentido.

Ese primer encuentro, ese detalle que ví entonces:

"_Colgaba de su cuello un dije que me causó gracia; un pequeño conejo plateado, sentado sobre una media luna fina."_

Aquella ocasión en el restaurante:

"_**- ¿Te lastimaste, conejo?...¿Estás bien?-**_ le preguntó el chico**- **_**Déjalo, ya lo recojo yo. Te vas a seguir cortando. Mira esa mano.**_**"**

Acaso, ¿siempre estuvo ahí y nunca pude verlo?

"_Noté entonces lo pequeño de su departamento, y ví, en un rincón, unos peluches en forma de conejos. "Le gustan mucho los conejos", me dije al invocar en mi mente también colgante que llevaba puesto."_

Todo estaba frente a mí, incluso ese muchacho.

"**- **_**Es imposible.**_

_**- ¿Eh?**_

_**- Es imposible que desconozca a la persona que le envía esto**_**.**_**-**__ respondió con una seguridad desconcertante."_

Él. ¡Él lo sabía!...Pero ¿por qué?...No acabo de entender todo claramente.

Pero algo sé con exactitud.

Ella es Serena; la persona a la que estuve buscando, la persona con la que sentía que podía dejarme ser, sin preocupaciones.

Por fin, había terminado esa búsqueda desesperante. Y esta vez, no iba a dejarla ir tan fácilmente. Ella, era parte de mí y si la perdía, algo de mí también se iría con ella.

Corrí hasta su departamento. Cuando estuve frente a la puerta, pude darme cuenta de mi risa excitada y nerviosa.

No podía contener mi alegría.

Golpeé reiteradamente la puerta. Ansioso, no era capaz de esperar otra cosa que ver el rostro de Serena cuando la cancela de su departamento se abriera.

_**- Disculpe, señor.**_

Giré para ver el rostro de una señora de baja estatura, que me miraba desde la entrada a su apartamento.

_**- Si busca a la señorita Serena…Ella ya se ido.**_

_**- ¿Cómo?-**_ miré involuntariamente el cartel vacío en el buzón para las cartas. Su nombre había desaparecido. _**– Me dijo que viajaría mañana.-**_Podía escuchar mi corazón agitarse de angustia.

_**- Se despidió de mí hace unos momentos.**_

Sin llegar a despedirme de la señora, bajé corriendo las escaleras hasta la calle. Me pareció eterno el minuto en que logré captar un taxi.

Cuando logré hacerlo, le indiqué el aeropuerto como destino.

¿Por qué me había dicho que se marcharía el miércoles?...Acaso, ¿no quería despedirse de mí definitivamente y por eso prefirió dejarlo como estaba? ¿A ella también le dolía tanto terminar con todo?

Temblaba y apuraba al taxista. Los treinta minutos hacia el aeropuerto parecían complotarse en mi contra: el tráfico de la gente volviendo al hogar después de un día de trabajo, los accidentes cotidianos, la parsimonia del conductor.

¡Al fin! Pude bajarme de ese maldito taxi.

Corrí por el lobby del aeropuerto. Me sentí tan ínfimo frente a su espacio gigantesco.

La gente se arremolinaba por todos lados.

Estaba desesperándome.

Sentía que el pecho iba a explotar.

_**- ¡Serena!...-**_grité- _**¡Serena! ¡Serena!...Por favor…¡Serena!-**_ vociferaba como loco, mientras la buscaba entre la gente.

Entre el bullicio, podía escuchar el silencio a mi búsqueda.

Pregunté en todas las entradas y en donde pudiera imaginar.

Sin respuestas.

Entre medio del tumulto, me sentí mareado y perdido.

Era el fin: Serena se había marchado y con rumbo desconocido para mí.

* * *

**_[ Akari ] _**

* * *

**_24/04/2011_**

* * *

**_"Siempre quiero estar contento, triste, no valgo la pena...Si me ahogo en tus lamentos, llévame siempre a tu vera"_**


	6. Capítulo 6: El lugar a dónde ir

**Aclaración: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi. Yo sólo los utilizo sin fines de lucro y para entretener. **

**Aclaracion n° 2: Letra cursiva=pensamientos.**

**Letra negrativa=diálogos**

**Letra normal=relato en tercera persona.**

* * *

**_Capítulo 6: El lugar a dónde ir_**

* * *

_No parece que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo. Después de todo, dos años es bastante tiempo para estar fuera de mi verdadero hogar._

_Debo admitir que en el extranjero, estos años, aprendí y viví mucho, aún así, no hay nada como estar de vuelta en casa; aunque eso implique llenarme de todos aquellos recuerdos._

_La primavera en este país, no podría compararla con la europea. El aroma de sus flores y el aire liviano no tiene nada que envidiarles._

_Cargada de valijas, incluso más de las que me llevé, intento subir las escaleras que llevan a la puerta de mi pequeño departamento._

_Ya en la puerta, no puedo evitar sentir que algunos fragmentos de recuerdos vengan a mi memoria e intentan derribar esa barrera que me planteé desde que me fui, y que a duras penas, he logrado sostener._

_Sacudo la cabeza, intentando ignorar y pensar en cualquier otra cosa. Así, han sido dos años de intentar "pensar en otra cosa"._

_Antes de meter la llave, una vecina, señora mayor, sale a saludarme con una sonrisa y se ofrece a ayudarme a entrar las cosas._

_Acepto gustosa._

_Por fin, abro la puerta._

_Al dar el primer paso, siento un crujido bajo mis pies. Un pequeño montón de sobres blancos y algunos de colores._

_Tomo varios de ellos._

_No puedo creer lo que mis ojos leen. Un nombre que ha cambiado mi vida, por el que intenté buscar mi destino en el extranjero, por el que intento encastrar las estructuras para no perderme. Un nombre que lo dice todo: Darien._

_Me quedo ausente en ese instante, sin llegar a comprender de qué se trata._

_- Mira todas las que ha traído hasta aquí, venía seguido…Ese muchacho… Pero no pensé que fueran tantas.- la voz de mi vecina aumenta mi desconcierto. Me le quedo mirando, aunque no puedo responderle._

_Al terminar de entrar la maleta, sonríe, le agradezco pausadamente, y desaparece de mi vista._

_Sin poder esperar más, abro torpemente una a una las cartas._

_Todas datan desde 2011 y esta última, que sostengo entre mis manos, es de este año, 2013._

_Siento un dejá vú ante cada una de sus palabras. Me veo reflejada en el acto de expresarse de este modo. ¿Cómo es posible esta coincidencia?_

_La lectura me resulta cada vez más intensa._

_Sus palabras se intercalan con mis recuerdos, y las lágrimas no pueden dejar de aparecer._

"_**No puedo. Aunque quiera olvidarte no puedo. Aunque intente terminar con esto, violentos vientos te traen de nuevo hasta mí. Y no soy libre de poder elegir, y me mantengo firme a tus pies, en mis fantasías.**_

_**Ahora, entiendo tu dolor. Comprendo esta necesidad de, al menos, liberarte de este modo. **_

_**Te amo como no me reconocía capaz de amar, aunque no estés, incluso cuando sea de este modo, tu siempre estarás en mí".**_

_Numerosas palabras y confesiones se apilan entre las hojas. ¿Cuántas ha escrito para mí? _

_No soy capaz de pensar en nada más que en sostenerle la mirada, en la necesidad de verlo._

_Corro hacia las escaleras y arrebato el primer taxi que veo cruzar._

_Al llegar a la casa, una duda se apodera de mí. Por alguna razón, no me atrevo a tocar el timbre._

_Refriego mis manos y estiro la punta de mi abrigo, nerviosa. ¿Qué puedo decirle?_

_Entonces, súbitamente, la puerta se abre._

_Siento que me quedo sin aire, que mis piernas no pueden moverse…_

**- Disculpa, ¿necesitas algo?-** _la voz de una mujer, que lleva un niño entre los brazos._

_Me quedo un poco desconcertada. Hasta logró articular palabras:_

**- ¿El profesor Shields vive aquí?**- _temo cierta respuesta._

**- Bueno, él…No vive más aquí. Puso en venta la casa hace unos meses y nosotros la hemos comprado.-** _mis nervios se desaceleran, mis esperanzas se van disolviendo._

**- Ah, ya veo…¿Tiene idea de dónde puedo encontrarlo?**

**- Me temo que no…Lo que sé es que se marchaba al extranjero, pero no sabría decirte a dónde.**

**- Mmm…Bueno, disculpe que la haya molestado…-**_digo casi sin voz. _

_Casi no tengo más lugares a dónde buscar._

_De pronto, la tarde primaveral se convierte en una noche de inverno, donde el frío de la soledad cala hasta los huesos._

* * *

_Dos años…_

_Otros dos años…_

_A veces tengo la horrible sensación de que mi mente va borrando pequeños gestos y detalles que conservo de ella, y va inventando otros, de los que sigo enamorado._

_Tanto tiempo viviendo en el extranjero otra vez. Si bien crecí fuera de Japón, viviendo aquí me llegué a acostumbrar tanto que la considero mi hogar desde siempre._

_He vagado, con la excusa de los congresos, por todos los países europeos, incluso hasta Estados Unidos, y ni un rastro pude dibujar. Como si ella huyera de mí._

_Agotando todas las posibilidades he vuelto al país._

_Debería entender los lazos extraños del destino, comprender que hay oportunidades que no vuelven, fantasías que no se cumplirá y su cuerpo, sus sentimientos ya no dirigirán nunca más hacia mí._

_¡Demonios!...¿Cómo puedo pretender olvidarlo todo? Si todavía siento esa calidez dentro de mi pecho al recordar su sonrisa, al evocar su cuerpo estremecido por las caricias y el placer, si siento en mi garganta un nudo al leer aquellas palabras._

_Olvidar…Como si fuera posible, sólo puedo pretender guardar tanto en un rincón. Y nada más, nada más._

_Camino sin rumbo por las calles que me llevaban a su casa, siempre con cierta esperanza. De pronto, es una esquina, me detengo. Esto no puede tener sentido…No sirve de nada hacer esto. No sirve._

* * *

El parque estaba casi vacío. Sólo podía escucharse el rumor de las hojas de los árboles al mecerse con el viento. Y a un par de personas que se ejercitaban un poco más lejos.

Serena se sentó en el banco cercano a la fuente, cerró su abrigo hasta arriba. Pensó en que había fracasado: había huído de allí junto a Seiya, para intentar olvidarlo todo, pero no había podido. No pudo aceptar por completo los sentimientos de Seiya, y él, sabiendo a todo lo que se enfrentaba, pudo aceptar que, a pesar de lo que hubiera intentado, ella no lo amaría como lo amaba a él.

Serena no podía dejar de sentirse culpable en cierto modo. El amor de Seiya hacia ella era tan grande como el que ella sentía por Darien. Y saber que Seiya sufría por ello, no dejaba de atormentarla; pero quedarse a su lado hubiera significado traicionar ese afecto puro que le profesaba.

Recién allí, sentada en la banca, pudo darse cuenta de que Seiya lo supo desde el principio y, sabiendo lo difícil que le resultaba, él mismo decidió acabar con todo.

* * *

**- Creo…Que hemos llegado a un límite.**

**- ¿Qué?**

**- No podemos seguir con esta farsa…No puedo soportarlo más. No es justo, para ninguno de los dos…**

**- Seiya yo…- **el joven la miró sonriente.

**- ¡Serena!... No tienes que explicarme nada – **Serena bajó la mirada, todo lo que decía Seiya era verdad, y sintió avergonzada de sí misma, al intentar mentirle todo este tiempo.**- Y mucho menos, sentirte mal por esto…- **la miró sonriendo**- El error, ha sido nuestro…Pero, a partir de ahora, nos aseguraremos de corregirlo- **su sonrisa, permanecía en su rostro. Aún así, ella sabía lo mucho que le dolía a Seiya dejarla ir.

* * *

_Comienzo a caminar entre los árboles del parque. El mismo donde supo encontrarme. La luna está radiante y hermosa, la noche fría hasta doler. Hay muy poca gente a esta hora._

_Como cuando era pequeño y no podía resolver mis problemas, arrojo las piedras de mi alrededor, haciéndolas golpear con los árboles cercanos. En el silencio de la noche, el chasquido parece estallar._

_Entonces, sonrío con tristeza, todo lo que rodea, no hace más que recordármela. Arrojo las piedras con más fuerza. El chasquido se hace más fuerte. Me siento impotente, como el soldado que advierte que está a punto de perder la guerra._

_La canción que suena en mis oidos, duele._

_Furioso, aviento el reproductor de música lo más lejos que pueda de mí, tanto que cruza el pequeño bosque y cae en un sonido hueco, dentro de la fuente. Cada verso, cada melodía se parece a ella, en alguna forma._

* * *

**- ¿Qué fue eso?-** Serena se puso de rápidamente. Algo pasó por encima de su cabeza y fue a dar dentro de la fuente.

Entonces, ella se da cuenta lo silenciosa y temible que puede ser esa plaza de noche. Intenta pensar que quizá fue un pájaro. Sacude la cabeza, como si con eso sacudiera también su miedo. Y se acerca a la fuente.

De repente, puede oir unos pasos detrás de ella. Se siente muy asustada y su corazón late muy rápido debido al miedo. Los pasos suenan cada vez más cercanos. De un solo golpe, se quita uno de sus zapatos y se da vuelta rápidamente…

**- ¡Aléjate de mi, maldito loco!-** gritó, a la vez que arrojaba ferozmente su zapato.

**- ¡Hey!-** dijo el hombre, mientras se cubrió el rostro, para defenderse del improvisado ataque.

Cuando él joven bajó la mano, no pudo pensar con claridad.

**- ¿Serena?-** la muchacha abrió los ojos, podía reconocer esa voz.

**- Darien.-** respondió ella, abriendo los párpados velozmente.

Ambos sintieron el nudo en sus gargantas, una sonrisa se les dibujó, que se le mezclaron con las lágrimas.

Darien la contempló desde esa corta distancia, con cierto recelo de acercarse. Ciertamente, le costaba creerlo todavía. Estaba hermosa, como siempre. Como desde la primera vez. Había cambiado su peinado y ahora lucía un maquillaje liviano que resaltaba sus rasgos más finos.

**- ¿Eres tú?...¿Realmente eres tú?-** preguntó con un hilo de voz, mientras se acercaba a ella. Ella sonrió.

**- Te…Encontré.-** dijo ella, cayendo finalmente a la realidad de los hechos, precipitándose a los pasos que quedaban para que sus cuerpos se encontraran. Se abrazó a él.

**- Te amo…Amo todas las que eres. No te vayas de nuevo.**

**- Si no voy contigo, no tengo lugar ni razón a dónde ir.**

***********************************************************Fin************************************************************************

**_Akari_**

**_18 / 05 / 2011_**

* * *

**_"Sometimes I think I might lose it all...Yes, the chance is small...I'll always be true to you"_**


End file.
